No Mesmo Olhar Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: era dia dos namorados e eles queriam fazer algo de especial um para o outro


**No Mesmo Olhar.**

**Chrystian e Ralf.**

Ele estava dançando com ela no meio do salão no baile do dia dos namorados, mas nada mais importava para ele, ele poderia ficar a noite inteira vendo aqueles olhos cor de mel.

-Eu te amo Virgínia Weasley –ela sorri e o puxa para um beijo.

-Você não sabe o quanto esperei para ouvir isso Sr Potter –ele sorri para ela e os dois voltam a dançar e não notam que uma fina aura de magia parecia iluminar todo o salão.

**Eu não sei se foi sonho meu**

**Tudo aquilo que aconteceu**

**Em uma noite de festa e poesia.**

Os amigos, os cantores e até mesmo os professores tinham parado de dançar para ver o casal, não era apenas a magia deles que fluía pelo salão, mas o amor deles parecia circular no ar, alguns casais se abraçavam ao sentir isso, algumas pessoas invejosas ou ciumentas saiam do salão, não poderiam agüentar aquele sentimento que parecia irradiar do casal.

-Sabia que eles estão nos encarando não e? –Gina pergunta quietamente ao que ele sorri para ela, os olhos dele brilhavam com amor.

-Eu estou mais ocupado observando a mulher que eu amo –ela sorri e voltam a dançar.

**O seu corpo tocou no meu**

**E o meu coração percebeu**

**Que o amor vinha em forma de poesia magia.**

-Gina... –ele fala quietamente, ela encara aqueles olhos cor de esmeralda e ele continua –Eu não sei explicar o que sinto por você, passei anos achando que não merecia amor, mas você me ensinou a amar durante este ano, a cada dia eu aprendi uma forma nova de te amar –ele se inclina e sussurra no ouvido dela –Eu queria fazer esta noite especial para você –ele retira a varinha e aponta para o céu, Gina no começo o encara incrédula, mas logo sorri ao ver as palavras se formarem.

**Quando dois olhos se olham no mesmo olhar**

**o coração não consegue mais segurar**

**E quer amar, se apaixonar.**

"VIRGÍNIA MOLLY WEASLEY, POR MUITO TEMPO VOCÊ ME ESPEROU E EU NÃO SABIA O QUE SENTIA POR VOCÊ, MAS DESDE QUE DESCOBRI O AMOR QUE TENHO POR VOCÊ, DESCOBRI QUE VOCÊ E UMA PARTE IMPORTANTE PARA MIM, UM AMOR QUE EU LEVAREI PELA ETERNIDADE, TE AMAREI TODOS OS DIAS, DO AMANHECER AO ANOITECER ESTAREI AO TEU LADO MOSTRANDO O QUANTO TE AMO, FELIZ DIA DOS NAMORADOS MEU ANJO".

Inesperadamente uma chuva de pétalas de rosas vermelhas começa a cair pelo salão e na mão de cada garoto aparece uma flor diferente que eles ofereciam para as namoradas.

-Espero que você tenha gostado amor –ele sorri ao que ela o puxa para um beijo apaixonado.

**E na dança peguei sua mão**

**Nós rodamos pelo salão**

**E no meu peito meu coração já sabia.**

A magia dos dois parecia se fundir com aquele beijo, uma aura cada vez mais forte era vista e logo uma onda de poder percorre toda Hogwarts e até mesmo Hogsmeade, mas o casal não se importava, aquele era um momento especial para os dois.

-Eu te amo Harry –Gina fala num sussurro, ela estava demonstrando todo o amor que ela sentia por ele, e ela poderia ver nos olhos dele a mesma coisa –Eu te esperei sim, mas cada dia que esperei, esta sendo mais do que compensando com o amor que você me dá todos os dias –ela o abraça mais forte e fala –Nem mesmo a eternidade pode apagar o amor que eu tenho por você –ele sorri e a beija delicadamente.

**Que o amor vinha pra ficar**

**Que eu tinha que me entregar**

**Que a força do amor era quem vencia e te queria.**

Uma onda de magia, ainda mais forte que a primeira percorre a escola de novo, parecia que uma ligação entre os dois tinha se formado, como se a alma deles tivessem se unido em uma, os dois poderiam sentir o que o outro sentia, era como se cada pedaço de amor que eles tinham guardado um para o outro tivesse sido solto e agora eles poderiam os sentir, não era mais questão de palavras ou sentimentos, o amor deles já não precisava mais disso.

-Eu te amo –eles falam em uníssono e sorriem um para o outro.

**Foi numa festa, num baile em algum lugar**

**Nossas vidas se uniram por um olhar**

**Te vir dançar no meu olhar.**

O casal estava para sair do salão, quando notam o professor Dumbledore se levantar no palco e falar.

-Sei que muitos de vocês estão curiosos sobre estas ondas de poderes –ele sorri para Harry e Gina –esta onda demonstra não só a ligação de alma de um casal apaixonado, mas a ligação do amor que um tem para o outro, isto e um evento raro que somos afortunados para presenciar –ele eleva uma taça para o casal que ao invés de ficarem constrangidos, sorriem para o diretor e o salão principal inteiro, Harry sorri para Gina e sussurra no ouvido dela.

-Saída em grande estilo? –ela apenas sorri marota antes de Harry a puxar para um beijo, o que ocorreu logo depois foi no mínimo interessante, todos poderiam sentir o amor que tinham pela pessoa que amava, Dumbledore sorri ao que ele nota Mcgonagall corar, aquele tinha sido um dia dos namorados inesquecível.

**esta song vai para a minha linda amiga Nat.. te adoro demais meu anjo.. vc e uma amiga muito especial que eu vou guardar para sempre no coraçao.. te adoro linda**


End file.
